Felina
by Annika Bloomkvist
Summary: Pensamientos y reflexiones de Skyler White al enterarse de la muerte de Walter. One-shot.


**Felina**

por: Annika Bloomkvist

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Breaking Bad no me pertenece, es creación de Vince Gilligan. Sólo hago esto por diversión.

 **Resumen:** Pensamientos y reflexiones de Skyler White al enterarse de la muerte de Walter.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers del último capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

Aquel día había sido algo movido para Skyler White, emocionalmente hablando. Tenía tiempo que no se sentía tan alterada como lo estaba en ese momento; a pesar de que ella vivía en constante estado de angustia desde que se enteró de que Walter era narcotraficante y todo lo que trajo esto consigo como consecuencia; no había estado tan ansiosa desde hace aproximadamente un año atrás, cuando Walter desapareció después de aquella horrible pelea que tuvieron cuando ella se enteró de la muerte de Hank.

Skyler se dirigió hacia la cocina y encendió un cigarrillo, el reloj ya marcaba las 9:30 de la noche y el estado de incertidumbre en que se encontraba no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa que su conversación con Walt esa mañana.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que Walter había hecho, él todavía seguía ejerciendo un poder sobre ella el cual simplemente la paralizaba y la dejaba a su completa merced. Cuando lo vio esa misma mañana, luego de un año sin saber sobre su paradero, fue incapaz de tomar el teléfono y llamar a la policía; se quedó allí escuchando lo que Walter tenía para decir y luego que éste se fue, inmediatamente cumplió el último "favor" que él le había pedido. Aún en su mente retumbaban sus palabras: _"Todo ha terminado...", "Debes decirle a la policía que te di este ticket... allí están las coordenadas del lugar donde están los cuerpos de Hank y Steve Gómez...", "Todo lo que hice... lo hice por mí, me gustó y fui bueno en ello... Me sentí vivo"._

Skyler fue incapaz de contenerse y una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, el recuerdo de esa conversación le resultaba demasiado doloroso. Todavía le costaba aceptar todo lo que les estaba sucediendo, parecía tan irreal que Walter, el hombre con el que estuvo casada tantos años y al que llegó a amar, les hubiese arruinado la vida a ella y a su familia, en especial a sus hijos. Recordaba con rencor cuando él siempre decía que todo eso lo hacía por ellos, "para proveerles una vida mejor" después que el cáncer se lo llevara. Pero cuando Walt esa mañana finalmente confesó que se volvió narcotraficante e hizo todo lo que hizo por él mismo, Skyler se quedó perpleja pero al mismo tiempo sintió un alivio, por fin después de tanto tiempo él estaba siendo honesto con ella, y con él mismo, había dejado de lado esa excusa de que todo lo hacía por la familia. En cierto modo con esa confesión habían quedado en paz.

Desde el momento en el que Skyler conoció los oscuros secretos de Walter y comenzó a ser partícipe y cómplice de él, se juró a sí misma ser fuerte y seguir adelante por sus hijos. ¿Cuántas veces no quiso ir hasta la policía y simplemente contar todo lo que sabía? ¿Cuántas veces no soñó con el momento en que lograran capturar a Walt y finalmente estuviera lo más lejos posible de ella y de sus hijos? Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le impidió hacerlo, una inquebrantable lealtad y miedo que la mantuvieron atada a Walter, así como el temor de herir a sus hijos. Pero las consecuencias de no haber tomado medidas en su momento se fueron haciendo presentes en su vida y los había llevado al estado de decadencia en el que se encontraban; Skyler era consciente de que ella misma había cometido muchos errores y era tan culpable como Walter de que sus hijos ahora iban a tener un futuro bastante difícil y oscuro. Iban a tener que vivir con la sombra de Heisenberg persiguiéndolos por el resto de sus vidas.

El sonido insistente del teléfono la sacó de su estado de reflexión y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo su cuerpo. Las palabras de Walter se hicieron presentes en su mente otra vez.

 _Todo ha terminado.  
_

—¿Aló? ¿Diga? —contestó Skyler con nerviosismo.

—Soy yo Sky, es Marie —dijo su hermana al otro lado de la línea, Skyler percibió cierto tono eufórico detrás del escueto saludo—. Tengo... algunas noticias.

El silencio por parte de Skyler puso en alerta a Marie y trató de proseguir con sutileza. —¿Está Flynn allí contigo?

—No, no. Él está en su habitación.

Skyler podía adivinar y presentir lo que iba a decir su hermana a continuación. Sin embargo, eso no quitó el impacto que causaron las palabras de Marie.

—Encontraron los cuerpos de Hank y Steve Gómez —dijo Marie sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas tras decir eso—. Y por fin se hizo justicia Sky, ya nunca los molestará más. Tú y tus hijos están a salvo.

—¿Atraparon a Walt? ¿La policía logró capturarlo?

—No. Él se ha ido, Skyler. Se ha ido para siempre.

Skyler se paralizó tras oír eso y la sangre abandonó su rostro.

 _Todo ha terminado.  
_

Las palabras de Walter volvieron a resonar con más fuerza dentro de su cabeza. Antes no estaba segura a qué se había referido Walt con eso, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—¿Skyler? ¿Sigues allí?

—Sí —fue la simple respuesta de ella.

—Mira sé que en estos momentos tienes emociones encontradas, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero pienso que era necesario que lo supieras, igual en cualquier momento te ibas a enterar. Y si te interesa saber más, enciende la televisión.

—Bien —dijo Skyler sin más y colgó el teléfono.

No podía ponerle nombre a las emociones que la embargaban en ese momento. Rabia, tristeza, alivio, desasosiego, decepción. Todo se concentró en un solo punto e hizo ebullición en su interior; sin embargo, a pesar de los sentimientos encontrados, en el rostro de Skyler no se podía observar ninguna emoción. Se quedó petrificada y sin expresión como una estatua de cera.

 _Él se ha ido, Skyler. Se ha ido para siempre._

Lentamente, como una autómata, dio unos pasos hacia la pequeña salita y encendió el televisor. Allí vio a un policía dando unas declaraciones de sus hallazgos y abajo, en la cinta que mostraba en pantalla las _Breaking News,_ lo observó:

 **HALLADO MUERTO NARCOTRAFICANTE Y CEREBRO DEL CRIMEN "HEISENBERG"**

Skyler continuó petrificada con la vista fija en la pantalla del televisor. Podía ver las imágenes que se alternaban entre las declaraciones de la policía e imágenes del laboratorio de metanfetamina donde habían encontrado a Walter muerto, también se podía ver la escena donde había sido la masacre de los otros criminales.

 _...Walter White, mejor conocido como Heisenberg dentro del mundo del narcotráfico, fue encontrado muerto dentro de un laboratorio de metanfetamina clandestino en las afueras de la ciudad, después de lo que parece ser una masacre entre bandas criminales. La policía cree que se pudo tratar de...  
_

Con manos temblorosas tomó el control y cambió a otro canal.

 _Se presume que la masacre que tuvo lugar fue originada por una disputa entre Heisenberg y esta banda de neonazis dirigida presuntamente por Jack Welker. Todo apunta a que pudo tratarse de una venganza. Sin embargo, se desconoce todavía el motivo por el cual pudo haber iniciado esta disp..._

Cambió a otro canal, otro, y otro y otro... Todos decían lo mismo. El gran Heisenberg había muerto desangrado dentro de un inmenso laboratorio de metanfetamina.

Skyler permaneció petrificada frente a la pantalla del televisor, simplemente no terminaba de procesar la información, todo le parecía tan irreal. Una parte de ella, sentía alivio porque el ocasionante de la pesadilla que había vivido en los últimos dos años finalmente había muerto, al igual que aquellos matones que la habían amenazado a ella y a sus hijos unos meses atrás antes de tener que mudarse; pero otra parte de ella, sentía un dolor indescriptible y desesperante, en varias ocasiones había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Walter muriera, que el cáncer regresara y se lo llevara, pero una cosa era pensarlo cegada por la ira, y otra muy distinto era vivirlo en carne propia. Por mucho que haya llegado a odiar a Walt por todo lo que había hecho, siempre en el fondo iban a quedar los restos del cariño hacia el que fue su esposo y compañero durante tantos años.

Varios lagrimones rodaron silenciosos por las mejillas de Skyler; todavía seguía sin comprender por qué todo había terminado de esa manera y por qué Walter desperdició sus últimos años de vida de esa forma, dejando ese recuerdo turbio a sus hijos y a ella.

Al final, Walter se había salido con la suya. Había salido impune de todo lo que hizo y logró hacer su última voluntad. Aseguró un dinero para el futuro de sus hijos, pudo deshacerse de sus enemigos, la policía nunca pudo atraparlo y se supo su identidad hasta el último momento, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para actuar. Todo había sido fríamente calculado y planeado por una mente maestra. Todo se había reducido a vivir libre o morir, y él se decantó por la última opción. A fin de cuentas, si no hubiese sido esa bala perdida en la masacre, hubiese sido el cáncer lo que se lo iba a llevar de este mundo. Él ya estaba condenado desde un principio.

Skyler se secó las lágrimas y trató de recomponerse, ahora más que nunca debía mostrar fortaleza y estar preparada para las incómodas preguntas que iba a tener que responder frente a la prensa. Como si alguien le leyese el pensamiento, el teléfono repentinamente comenzó a sonar. Skyler tomó una gran bocanada de aire, apagó el televisor y se dirigió con decisión hacia el teléfono, ignorando completamente el hecho de que Flynn estaba de pie en medio de las escaleras y había sido testigo de su conversación con Marie y de lo que decían las noticias. Él simplemente se quedó parado entre las penumbras con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro…

Walter White había muerto, y junto con él, había muerto también una parte de Walter Junior y de Skyler. Una parte de ellos que no iba a volver jamás...

* * *

 **The end**

¿Hay alguien por aquí leyendo este one-shot? ¿No?

Sé que este fandom está más muerto que Gus Fring xD, pero quise aportar mi granito de arena con este one-shot, haciéndole un pequeño homenaje a uno de los personajes más odiados de toda la serie: Skyler White. Creo que cuando se trata de ella es imposible ser imparcial o indiferente, simplemente la amas o la odias, sin embargo, yo soy de las personas que tiene una relación amor-odio con Skyler. A pesar de que a lo largo de la serie hubo momentos en los que la llegué a odiar y me parecía una completa molestia, hubo otros en los que me ponía en su piel y creo que era comprensible por qué tenía esa actitud tan _bitchy_ , vamos, la pobre terminó envuelta en una situación desagradable donde la vida de ella y su familia corría peligro, creo que cualquiera hubiese actuado del modo en que ella lo hizo. Pero claro, tampoco podemos decir que fue una víctima completamente, dado que a la final Skyler terminó corrompiéndose y llegó a cometer muchos errores; y como vemos al final de la serie, si bien queda viva, le toca lidiar con todo ese lastre y con las consecuencias de los actos que Walter cometió con la ayuda de ella.

Definitivamente Anna Gunn hizo un trabajo excelente interpretando a Skyler, y tienen mis respetos totales ella y todo el elenco de Breaking Bad. Una de las mejores series que he visto, sin lugar a dudas.

Si alguien leyó esto completo hasta aquí, le doy las gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió. Sin nada más que decir, me despido!

Saludos!


End file.
